TwilightTitanic
by xEmmaBx
Summary: Some of my favourite scenes from th blockbuster film 'Titanic'. With Jacob Black as Jack Dawson and Renesmee Cullen as Rose DeWitt Bukater. I would have a tissue handy when you read this!


**[ Hello, the next chapter of Jacob & Renesmee will be up soon, but in the meantime, I just had an idea for this oneshot. Its my favourite scenes of Titanic. This is my version, its not quite the same as the film!  
Renesmee Cullen:- Rose  
Jacob Black:- Jack  
Nahuel:- Cal  
I have wanted to do this for ages.. Well ever since I watching titanic _again. _I cant even count how many times I've seen it, and how many times I've cried! Also, the characters suit them.. Just to let you know, I cried when I was writing this :( But Anyway here we go.. P.S i suggest you read this with the different songs Playing in the Background on endless loop .. x ]**

**Twilight-Titanic.  
**

**Saved By A Stranger  
; Song- Hymn To The Sea by James Horner**

Renesmee Cullen perched gracefully in her dining seat. Her red and black lace dress flowing down the sides of the chair. Her hair scrunched into a messy bun.  
She blanked out the small talk that her parents and business people were making. She turned her view to a little girl across the room. The 10 year old placed a napkin on her lap, then laced her fingers together waiting to be served.  
_I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it... an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed.  
_She ran. Pushing past first class passengers. Shocked and angry looks glared at her. Tears streaming down her face. Cheeks flushed red. Hair cascading in the wind hitting her. Up the stairs. Up to the deck. She ran straight into the glow of the railing light.

Jacob black was lying on a small bench, near to where Renesmee had ran. He heard the crying and panting of the young girl. He lent up and watched the girl run up the stairs. He got up and hurried after her.

Her hands clutched around the metal railing, quivering. She lifted her foot, stepping up and onto the second rail. Each step was like stabbing a part of your body. She lifted her leg over the side. Then the other. Still holding onto the thin pole.  
Her breathing turned into gasps as she lent forward.  
Crashing waves and fierce waters hit against the boat. The sound roared and filled her ears.

"Don't Do it."  
Jacob calmly spoke. Standing a few feet behind her.  
"Stay Back! Don't Come any closer!"  
Renesmee called back. Her voice shaking. She looked at the handsome rugged young man, then back to the deathly waters.  
"Come On, Just give me your hand. I'll pull you over."  
Jacob replied. Taking another step forward.  
"No, stay where you are! I meant it! I-I'll let go!"  
Renesmee lent more over the edge.  
"No you Won't."  
"What do you mean, 'No, I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"  
Renesmee snapped.  
"Well.. you would've done it by now.."  
Jacob explained..  
"You're Distracting me.. Go away!"  
"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm.. Im gonna have to jump in there after you.."  
"Don't Be absurd. You'll be killed!"  
"I'm a good swimmer.. To tell you the truth.. I'm alot more concerned about how cold that water will be."  
Renesmee silently gasped.  
"H-How cold?"  
"Freezing. It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you."  
"You're crazy."  
"With all due respects ma'am.. I'm not the one leaning over the side of the ship. C'mon give me your hand. You don't want to do this.  
A tiny smile pasted Renesmees mouth as she gently held Jacob's outstretched hand.  
"Whew!"  
Jacob gasped, smiling as he pulled Renesmee back over the rails, and onto the wooden deck of the almighty ship.  
"I'm Jacob Black."  
He smiled the most darling smile a woman could ever dream of.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen."  
"I'm gunna have to get you to write that down."  
He winked, removing his arms from her waist, and shoving his hands in his pockets shyly. Renesmee blushed scarlet as she looked her handsome saviour.

* * *

**Flying  
; Song- My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**

Jacob lent at the front of the ship, looking out along the endless horizon. All he could see was ocean. Deep blue ocean. He was thinking of her. _Renesmee_. The girl he saved. The girl who saved him. Crashing waves flew past the cutting edge of the ships front.  
"Hello Jacob.."  
The familiar voice said behind him. He turned around silently, smiling. He gazed upon the shear beauty of the young woman standing before him. Renesmee had a white and navy blue layered dress on. Her hair half pined up, with her bronze curls drifting randomly in front of her shoulders. A small shawl draped over the crook of her arms.  
"I've changed my mind. They said you'd be here.."  
She smiled sweetly, looking into his dark chocolate eyes.  
"Shh.. Gimme your hand.."  
He spoke softly, holding out an eager large hand.  
She took it as she took another step closer.  
"Now close your eyes, go on."  
She gave him a confused look, still smiling, but did as he asked. Her eyelids fell over her eyes as Jacob guided her to where he was.  
"Now step up. Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek."  
"I'm not."  
She smiled. Jacobs arms smoothed around her waist tightly, now standing behind her, He placed his hands over hers as she held onto the white railing.  
"Step up on to the railing. Hold On, Hold On. Keep your eyes closed."  
He whispered deeply into her ear.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"I trust you.."  
Renesmee replied, not even having to think of her answer. He stepped up onto the railing too, as she did, pushing his body closer to her so there was no space left. He supported her waist still. He slowly pulled her hands off the railing and spread them out, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"All right. Open Your Eyes."  
Renesmees eyes opened at the sound of his command. Her light brown eyes stared out at the ocean. The sky so close to her, she could almost touch it. The fresh ocean breeze flying past their perfect close bodies.  
"I'm flying! Jacob!"  
She breathed, trying to hold in her gasps. His warm touch felled down her arms as she _flew _over the passing ocean. A smile came across her face, beaming her crystal white teeth, shining in the setting sun. Jacobs fingers felt Renesmees thin ones, lacing them together, then stroking them.  
"Come, Josephine, in my flying machine.. going up, she goes urrp, up she goes.."  
Jacob sang in a whispered into her ear, his eyes fixed on her radiant face.  
Renesmee breathed a small chuckled. She turned her head, still smiling to face him. He looked down at her, both of them had wondering faces on. His eyes looked down at her perfectly red lips. And she did the same with his perfectly plumped ones. His arms pulled Renesmees back to her chest, with him holding them together. Jacobs arms covering her.  
She moved her head up and placed soft kiss on his ready lips. He closed his eyes and she closed here. He hand moved slowly to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.  
To Jacob and Renesmee. This was _love._

* * *

**Not Without You  
; Song- Rose by James Horner**

"Its alright my love. Daddy will be on the next boat. Just stay with mommy and hold her hand. There's a good girl.."  
Renesmee looked at the crying father, saying goodbye to his two daughters. Tears streaming down their face, trying to keep hold of him. Jacob pulled her gently to another life boat.  
He tried to push her in to it.  
"I'm not going without you." Renesmee demanded, looking into his deep brown eyes, with her hands on his freezing wet shirt.  
"Get in the boat Nessie." He told her, pushing forward with her once more.  
Nahuel came up to the couple and glared Jacob, who immediately put an arm around Renesmee.  
"Yes, get on the boat Renesmee. He stated, looking down at her soaked pale body. Her clothes clinging to her figure.  
"My god, look at you." He gestured to her. "Here put this on." He demanded, removing his coat and passing it to her. Jacob stared at him with narrow eyes. His teeth clenched and lips straight. Nahuel draped the coat over her shoulders.  
"Quick now ladies! On the boats!" A steward shouted, pushing desperate passengers away from the edge of the sinking ship.  
Jacob turned Renesmee so he could face her.  
"Go on, I'll get the next one.." He assured her.  
"No. Not without you!" Renesmee said through clenched teeth, clutching Jacobs arms.  
"I've made some arrangements. I have a boat the other side of the ship. Jacob and I can get off safely. Both of us." Nahuel said, looking at Renesmee then at Jacob. Jacob went along with the lie and looked down.  
"See.. I g-got my own boat to catch." Jacob said, looking deep into Renesmees, nearly tearful, eyes.  
"Come on now. They're almost full." Nahuel said, smiling slightly. Renesmee looked at him, breathing loudly. A steward took hold of her upper arm, pulling her to the boat. Renesmee panted and stretched her arm out for Jacob. He took hold of it, but let go when she stepped into the boat. It tipped slightly as she moved to the other side. She looked up at Jacob as they lowered the boat.  
"There's um.. There's no arrangement is there?" Jacob asked, his eyes locked on Renesmee.  
"No there is. I always win Jacob." Nahuel answered, looking at him. "One way or another."  
The boat lowered more. Both men looked down from the rail as the boat descended. Her heart sank as she got further away from the man she loved. _What am I doing?!_She questioned herself. She looked at the ropes to check they were sturdy and waited until the boat was level with the ship. She shuffled past people and leaped off the boat. She hurled herself to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching it, and scrambling over the rail. The Boat continued down. But Renesmee is back on Titanic.  
"Renesmee!!" Jacob shouted. Some passers by pulled Renesmee back onto deck from the side. She got her balance and started to run. Pushing and shoving past trembling passengers trying to get the the grand staircase.  
"Stop Her!!" Naheul yelled.  
"No!!" Jacob shouted, he watched her get onto the deck and started running too. He was stronger than Renesmee, so when he pushed past people, they went flying across the deck or falling onto other people. They both reached the grand staircase. Renesmee leaped into Jacobs arms.  
"Nessie!! Your so stupid!! Why did you do that!?" He spoke frantically to her, holding her as close as possible and placing deep kisses on her lips.  
"You jump, I jump, right?!" She replied, smiling. Her hands cupping his face as they kissed again.  
"Right!"

* * *

**This Is Not Goodbye  
; Song- A Life So Changed by James Horner**

Jacob hoisted Renesmee onto the top of the piano. Both shivering and shaking vigorously. Jacob tried to pull himself up and onto the floating peice of furniture.  
"Oh!" Renesmee cried as the piano tipped upside down, sending them both into the water. Jacob pushed Renesmees hips back up and onto the piano. Jacob looked and realised it couldn't hold both of their weight. His teeth chattered and he held tightly onto Renesmees numb hands.  
Renesmee looked down at Jacob and pulled her face closer to his, alomst touching noses.  
"I love you Jacob." Renesmee breathed, shaking still.  
"No.. Don't you do that. D-Don't you say your good-byes." Jacob replied, gasping and panting. Renesmee looked down at her body.  
"I'm so cold." She whispered.  
"We're going to get out of this... we're going to go on and we're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?" Jacob told her, rubbing her hand roughly with his shivering thumb.  
"I can't feel my body." Renesmee said.  
"Winning that ticket.. was the best thing that ever h-happened to me.." Jacob stuttered, having trouble getting the breath the speak. "It b-brought me to you.." He spoke, grazing his hard blue lips against their connected hands. "You must do me this honor.. promise me you will survive.. that you will never give up.. no matter what happens.. no matter how hopeless.. promise me now, and never let go of that promise." He demanded, shakily.  
"I promise.." Renesmee whispered through her numb lips. Her hair dusted with frost crystals.  
"Never let go.."  
"I'll never let go Jake. I'll never let go.." She answered, resting her head on his forhead. Water laps around Jacob shivering body and the floating piano. Silence fell across the sea.  
A few minutes later, a boat came past, yelling for survivors.  
Renesmees eyes opened as she heard the distant yells.  
"Theres a boat.. Theres a boat Jacob.." Her voice crackled and was barely audible. Jacobs eyes opened slowly. Black from the cold. The frost on their hands cracked as Jacob moved to see the boat float away in the distance.  
"C-come Back.." Jacob tried to say, but the cold took over his breath. Renesmee rolled off the piano and into the freezing water. Shaking more as the water hit her body. She held tightly onto Jacob. Their legs weakly swimming to an Officers body. Renesee picked up his whistle and breathed into it. It echoed in the silence. Jacobs eyes locked in the direction the boat was going. Renesmee stopped blowing for a minute, trying to hold on.  
"Again.. Nessie.. You can do this.." Jacob crackled, nudging her slightly. She took in a deep but weak breath and blew into the whistle again.  
"COME ABOUT!!" The steward screamed from the boat. It turned around and followed the screeching cry of the whistle. Jacob held tight onto Renesmee and held her head up from the water. Their fingers entwined as the boat rowed to them and hoisted them frantically out of the water. The stewards covered them in multiple blankets. Renesmee and Jacob weakly smiled at each other. Their hands still together, looking into their soul mates eyes.  
They were alive.

* * *


End file.
